Gatomon's dream
by AK-2003
Summary: Gatomon is worried about her future , but a dream with patamon will give her hope again


I always dreamt being like Kari , she's turning herself into a woman while I am still the same.I know that humans do change , not digimons. But...I  
stil...wish to be like Kari someday....  
  
That was gatomon.  
  
-I know , my dream is to become like Tk someday- answered Patamon.  
  
Patamon was the one who best understood gatomon's heart.  
  
-Kids are growing up , every day that passes they are becoming more and more indepent. Situations are changing, time is passing but we are still  
the same.  
  
Gatomon was worried about that .  
  
-Do you think that someday they won't need us anymore?- she asked to her friend while they were watching over the branch of a tree how Tk was taking  
Kari by her hands.  
  
Patamon took a breath before he replied.  
  
-Maybe that should happen.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
And Gatomon slept that night thinking about Patamon's words.  
  
The dream became perturbing when she found herself alone in the middle of  
nothing while Kari was walking away from her , Kari was now a grown up  
woman , married with children .  
  
-I am leaving you , you must find your own way, your own destiny. You are  
free now.  
  
-Don 't leave me Kari!- cried Gatomon- I don't want to be free , I want to  
be loved!  
  
But while tears were falling a soft voice spoke to her back.  
  
-And who says that you are not loved?  
  
Gatomon turned back just to see her best friend, Patamon smilling to her.  
How sweet was him.  
  
-Kids must grow up , find their own way and their true love. But even it will come the day that your way willl be different from Kari's you won't be  
alone. You'll always be loved.  
  
Patamon was smilling in a very soft way , kindly , warming , the same type  
of smile that Tk always shows , the same type that ANGEMON shows up.  
  
-do you listen to the music?- asked the kind of Patamon.  
  
Gatomon opened surprised her eyes when in fact she did, she could listen to  
a music in the surroundings.  
  
It was a theme of Elton John sung by the musician and Kiki Dee. It was  
"True love". A duet. A sweet duet.  
  
-How...?  
  
-Want to join this dance?- asked Patamon .  
  
The cat could say nothing because Patamon was leading her into the esence of the music, dancing in a very charming way and she was completely amazed.  
But actually , she was enjoying this very much.  
  
It wasn't like the times that she and patamon dance at school , while  
seeing Kari dancing in her dancing class. This time was different.  
  
-I know that you are enjoying this dance. So am I . Want to know something?- said Patamon - I like very much being with you , I enjoy those moments we spend together, and even if we are going to take different ways from our friends at least I hope that you and I remind together a bit more. Because  
I want to be with you forever.  
  
Gatomon felt a great happiness when she heard this. She wanted to be with  
patamon too. Forever.  
  
But now those who were dancing were Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
-Someday things will change , and we'll change too. -Angemon was talking in a very sweet way , smilling in that charming way that Angewomon felt that  
was going to melt down.  
  
-How..?- asked her but the beautiful male angel put a finger on her lips.  
  
-Someday Patamon will be Angemon and Gatomon angewomon , when time comes up  
, when things will be really set up we will become the angels that are  
dancing now . - Angemon continued- Tk told me once , different ways are waiting for all us , but those great moments that we shared together won't dissappear. We will be friends forever. I'll never stop on protecting those  
people who I love . I'll never stop loving you.  
  
Angewomon smiled too.  
  
-You are right - she said finally - That will be our Future. Thanks  
  
And he kissed her in the most wonderful way , those kisses that makes you  
feel so alive and happy.  
  
Angewomon knew that this was that what was waiting since so long.  
  
.  
  
-When that day finally arrive , we will be only you and I . Until the day  
we will be really prepared to assume this destiny - he promissed that.  
  
-I'll be waiting for that. I'll be waiting for you- ended Angewomon .  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The cat woke up early that morning smilling as never did before. What a pitty that it was only a dream but her happiness had return and her hopes  
were stronger than before.  
  
She later was with Patamon .  
  
-Hi girls!- said Tk showing a radiant smile.  
  
Patamon was walking near Tk that time .  
  
-Hi Tk!- Kari directly kissed the boy in his lips.  
  
Patamon was completely astonished when Gatomon kissed him as the same way  
as Kari did with Tk .  
  
-Thank you for the dance. - smiled Gatomon.  
  
The end.  
  
A.k. it is the first time that I write something like that. Don't be rude  
with me if this is a bit too simple. 


End file.
